<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Riposte by minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420197">[Podfic] Riposte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexual Luke Skywalker, Asexual Mara Jade, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Platonic Life Partners, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>author's summary:</p><p>Their first bout, she almost kills him. If he'd been any slower, if she'd been just a centimeter to the right...he'd be dead.</p><p>As it is, he bleeds all over the floor, smiling, embarrassed as if it's his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Mara Jade &amp; Han Solo, Mara Jade &amp; Leia Organa, Mara Jade &amp; Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Riposte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts">GodOfLaundryBaskets</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851248">Riposte</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451">Humanfish451</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:07:03</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 / M4A</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
			<li>On Archive.org <a href="https://archive.org/details/riposte_202012">here</a>
</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Written by:</b> Humanfish451</li>
			<li>
<b>Read by:</b> minnabird</li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> minnabird</li>
<li>
<b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freesound.org/people/jus/sounds/41618/">"cellos down down.wav"</a> by jus</li>
<li>
<b>Skin:</b> Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>